Hearts of Lions
by Mongoose Bites Yer Arse
Summary: First in my little series...two people have loved each other through all impossibility...can Quistis get them together? (yaoi Squifer)


©Blood of Sephiroth (Soon ta be Lexiter Jackson, so Watch This Space!!!)

**__**

Hearts of Lions

__

Before the War....

Squall woke up at the sound of his alarm, blinking at the ceiling. Then he groaned, rolling over in bed as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Another day. Another day of torment, both from Seifer and from the girls who, against all odds, thought he was straight. Well, to them he was. He'd never told anyone, never even worked out whether he was straight, bi or....

....Or gay.

It sounded like a death sentance, and to Squall it almost was. 

Then he remembered another thing.

He was scheduled for field practice with Seifer today.

Oh that was just great. Bloody wonderful. He'd been watching the guy for the past week now, in the training room, and he knew he was good. The way he moved, the pure emotion that shimmered through each and every blow, his curved pale lips drawn up into a grin of death....

Uh-oh. Get off _that_ subject, Squall, he thought, feeling the blush creeping over his face. Truth was, he'd been watching far too closely. But Seifer was straight. Of that much he was certain.

Squall sat up with a sigh, then got out of bed fully, stretching. Seifer was an enigma to Squall, one that his heart ached to unravel. He wore his brashness like a cloak, as if he was hiding something from the world. 

Struggling into his leather trousers, Squal decided to get in some training at the Training Centre before facing Seifer. Not bothering to put on his customary tee-shirt and jacket, knowing full well that very few people were up and about at half-past five in the morning, Squall picked up the Lionheart gunblade and loaded it, placing it into the leg-holster and securing the strap down over it.

Running a comb through his wild brown hair, Squall quietly walked out of the dorms and into the Training Centre, pushing the huge door open. He hadn't gone far when he heard a rustle in the bushes and three Grats shambled towards him, their tentacles waving lazily in the air. Grinning, Squall pulled out his gunblade and saluted the plants before striking.

Seifer wondered around the main pillar of Garden, a tired expression on his face. With no students around to strike terror into, Seifer had time to think, and he didn't particuly like thinking – at least not about the subject he was thinking about, which was Squall.

Seifer had finally worked out exactly what he was not long ago – totally straight. But he was unsure again – leaning over towards the....

No, don't even think about it, Seifer. Think about your match with Squall.

Seifer smiled slightly, for once a true smile rather then the I-know-you're-in-deep-shit-but-do-you smile.

He loved battling with Squall – from trying to get a rise out of the younger man to actual physical battle, Squall being the only person who could beat him hands-down on the battle field

Talk of the devil and he's sure to appear....

Seifer saw Squall heading to the Training Centre, probably to get in some practice. Then Seifer did a double take. The guy was half naked!

Seifer shook his head. So? He himself trained half naked most of the time. So what if the Iceberg did the same?

Seifer found himself stealthily following the man, slipping in behind him. Jumping slightly when a group of Grats slithered past him, clicking and rustling, Seifer hid himself behind a bushy sort of tree to watch the ensuing battle. He saw Squall give the Grats a big shit-eating smile before saluting them. Seifer smiled slightly. So he does have emotions.

Seifer hardly blinked during the incredibly short fight. Squall moved with a fluid motion unlike any he'd ever seen. Every muscle in his body worked in harmony to each other, and each and every strike was picture perfect. A sheen of sweat covered his upper body, along with the odd dark smudge of Grat blood. Seifer was in absolute amazement, belatedly remembering that he had to fight that later on.

'You can come out now, Seifer.' Squall said, emotionless as always and with his back to Seifer, cleaning the holographic blood off his blade. Seifer blinked, then came out behind the tree.

'You knew I was there?' Seifer tried to sound at least slightly haughty, but seeing the display totally blew him out of the water. Squall glanced at him with cold, shuttered ice blue eyes – eyes that screamed to Seifer that Squall was hiding something – and Seifer cursed himself for his stomach coming up into his mouth. He was finding it hard enough to take his eyes off Squall's perfectly formed chest.

'Why are you here?' Squall asked, an innocent enough question. Seifer mentally shook himself.

'T-to train. What else?'

'Then why isn't your gunblade out?' Squall smiled ever so slightly and raised an eyebrow.

Seifer shook his head. 'I only just got in here.'

Squall nodded. 'Then be my guest.' He spread his arms, making his muscles ripple. Seifer gulped slightly and felt himself going red. He cursed himself. Snap out of it!

'R-right. Uh. Yeah. Training.'

Seifer pulled out his gunblade and wondered off to find some prey, his face still red.

Once he was out of eyesight of Squall, Seifer went off the path and leaned against a handy tree, sliding down until he sat at its foot, his gunblade over his knees.

Burying his head in his arms, Seifer felt the blush die down. Damn it! Damn him! Damn Squall! Seifer could have sworn that Squall did that on purpose, just to spite him, but Seifer also knew better. Squall wouldn't have known because Seifer hadn't told anyone, not even Fujin or Raijin. 

Seifer felt wetness on his coat, and knew it was from him. Dammit, he couldn't hide it from himself anymore. He wasn't straight; he'd been looking at guys far too often now. Including....no, let's be honest, _especially_ Squall. But Squall was straight, he was sure, so that idea should be put to sleep straight away. This only caused Seifer to sob more, struggling to keep quiet. Finally he stood up, wiping the last wet trails away in the search for something to kill. Spying a group of five Grats not too far away in the holographic jungle, Seifer smiled slightly and took off his coat. Attracting the Grats' attention, Seifer unconciously copied Squall's salute before beginning the battle.

Squall was just starting to walk out of the training area to get cleaned up when he heard low sobbing coming from the bushes. Creeping nearer, he saw that it was Seifer. He was about to go when Seifer suddenly stood up and wiped the last of the tears away. His face was blotchy from crying, but Seifer ignored this and stalked out into the path, looking for prey. Squall decided to do the same to Seifer as he knew Seifer did to him and spy on him. He had to admit he did put on a little show for Seifer, for reasons unknown to him, and now he wanted to see how the other reacted to it.

Positioning himself behind a handy tree, Squall watched the fighter move with grace and agility, easily cutting the Grats down. At the end, he fled back to his room, startling a few of the early risers as he flew by them.

Shutting the door behind him, Squall threw the gunblade onto the bed, clambering out of his trousers and pants and almost diving into the shower. Turning the spray on, Squall fell against the side and slid into a corner, letting the gentle water from the shower beat on his head like summer rain. He really couldn't take this anymore. He had to get himself sorted because he had a duel to go to in less then an hour and a half. With Seifer. Damn.

Squall pulled himself out of the shower and dried himself off, getting dressed into his customary clothes, re-loading his gunblade and slipping it into the scabbard. Squall also place a few rounds into his belt, now feeling much more secure.

Walking slowly down to the Cafeteria, Squall saw Quistis sitting down at a table, looking at her timetable for the day and munching on toast. Squall got his breakfast and sat down opposite her. Quistis looked up from her timetable and placed it on the table, warming her hands on her mug of coffee.

'Morning Squall. You have me for first period after the training fight with Seifer.' Quistis grimiced slightly. 'He's likely to use magic, so watch yourself, Squall. Make it a good fight.'

Squall nodded numbly. He knew that was Quistis' way of telling him to put Seifer down.

'What time is it at?'

'oh-eight-hundred hours.' Came Squall's clipped reply around a mouthful of toast. Quistis smiled slightly. 

'The techs will have your terrain sorted by then in the training area. The place will be closed, giving you and Seifer all the room you need. See you in first period!' Quistis called as Squall nodded to her and left.

Squall was nearly knocked over by a hyperactive blond blur. Catching the stocky man, Squall held him by the shoulders.

'Watch it, Zell. You okay?' Squall asked as the man brushed himself off. Zell grinned at him.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Got Quistis fourth period today! Listen....I heard you and Seifer's havin' a fight later on?' Zell hardly waited for Squall's confirming nod, 'Good. You put the bloody asshole down, y'hear me? Well?'

Squall nodded, smiling inwardly at the thought that Zell wasn't as subtle as Quistis. Hell, Zell wouldn't know about being subtle if it were a brand of hot....no, scratch that thought....if it came up and hit him in the ass.

Wandering back to his room, Squall sat out the wait till the fight, his stomach tied in knots. Not from the actual fight, but because he was going to see Seifer. 

Seifer. The name was rarely far from his thoughts these days, a fact that worried Squall. Infatuation? Squall didn't think so. It went far deeper then that.

Suddenly it was eight o'clock, and Squall walked to the training area, dreading the up-coming battle, both the physical and the mental.

Seifer came up to the doors of the training area in time to see Squall about to go through them.

'Hey! Squall!' He called. The man turned around, and began to walk to him, every step seeming to get harder.

'Yes?'

'Listen, uh....no hard feelings?' Seifer looked down at the ground. 'I mean, if I win?'

He looked up to see Squall's eyes had softened slightly and he was smiling. 'No hard feelings. If you win.'

Seifer broke into a grin. 'Heh heh. If you say so.'

Seifer fell into step beside the other man, both deep in their own thoughts. The training area around them changed, taking on the appearance of a circle of stones under a cloudy sky.

The two gunbladers stepped onto the platform, touching blades. 

Squall looked straight into Seifer's eyes, and Seifer had trouble keepng them there. He could already feel the light blush beginning to creep over his cheeks. He didn't get a chance to think about it however; Squall proved to be as fast and as devastatingly beautiful as Seifer had feared. He raised his gunblade just in time, the two coming together with a shower of sparks and a scream of metal. Seifer countered that strike, making a stab for Squall's side, but Squall dodged, returning the favour by coming at Seifer with a series of fast slashes that Seifer parried easily. 

However, Squall had backed him onto the stone edge, and having Squall so close to him that he could feel his breath was not doing Seifer's concentration any favours. So he reacted the only way he knew how.

Picking a fire spell out of his mind, he concentrated it to Squall's gunblade, hoping that once the flames cleared he wouldn't see a charred corpse. When the flame and smoke had cleared, he was relieved to see that Squall had only been forced to his knees by the blast. Seifer sauntered over, his gunblade low as Squall struggled to get up. Meaning just to give Squall a shock, Seifer swiped his gunblade near Squall's forehead. Unfortunatly, Squall chose that precise moment to lean forward slightly, and the tip of the 'blade cut deep into the skin just above his nose. Seifer stepped back in shock, seeing bright blood splatter onto the ground. He gloved hand was half-outstretched to Squall as if by pure willpower he could undo what he'd done. Squall looked up at him and smiled slightly.

'Ohshitohshit I'm sorry Squall!' Seifer stammered. Squall shrugged.

'Don't worry.' He winced slightly. 'It's a battle. You get wounded in battles.'

With that, Squall charged Seifer, the tip of his gunblade catching him on the opposite side. Then Squall collapsed. 

Seifer looked down at his fallen friend, tears falling out of his eyes but not from the pain, at least not the pain in his head. Flicking the blood out of his eyes, Seifer pushed his gunblade back into his holster and replaced Squall's in his. Picking Squall up gently, he ignored the blur of the scenery change as he walked out of the training area and into the infirmary. Alerting Dr Kadowaki to Squall, Seifer paced until she let him in.

'You can see him now.' She Said, a smile on her face as she cleaned Seifer's cut. Seifer walked into the room, hesitating in case Squall was awake.

Seeing the strong warrior lying helplessly unconcious on the bed made Seifer's heart drop down to his boots with guilt. He sat down by Squall's bed, shoulders slumped.

'I guess I won.' Seifer spoke with a low, flat note. 'Some victory.' He snorted. Taking off a glove to expose an ivory hand, Seifer ran a finger along Squall's cut. 'Look at me. I'm talking to myself here. I don't know if I'll be able to say this when you have woken up, but Squall, for what it's worth, I...I'm sorry.'

Seifer shook his head, tears coming to his eyes. Turning his face away from the man on the bed and squeezing his eyes shut, Seifer let them fall, sobbing silently.

What's wrong with me? Seifer asked himself. Why am I acting like this?

Seifer already knew the answer, of course, but he tried not to think about it. Unacceptable. And totally impossible anyway.

Standing up, shoulders slumped, Seifer bent over Squall and kissed him lightly on the cheek, tears dropping onto his perfect complection. Straightening up and wiping the tears from his eyes, Seifer put his glove back on and took a deep breath. Trying to at least pull some of his arrogant shield back together, he walked out of the infirmary the same old Seifer.

At least, on the outside.

__

After the War....

'Could Commander Leonhart please report to the Headmaster. I repeat, could Commander Leonhart please report to the Headmaster. Thank you.'

Squall looked up from his lunch and smiled slightly with relief. Looking back to Rinoa, he tried to look a little disappointed for her sake.

'I have to go.'

Rinoa nodded and smiled at him. 'You go see what Cid wants. I'll meet you later.'

Squall flashed her a quick smile and almost ran to the elevator. Once in, he breathed a low sigh. Rinoa was nice, it was true, but it just wouldn't happen between them. The truth was, Squall just didn't find any of the opposite sex attractive anymore. He'd come to terms with it since....since then, but he still hadn't told anyone.

Stepping out of the elevator as it dinged its destination, Squall strode past the secretary's desk into Cid's office. Well, technically, it was his, but Squall was taking a well earned break from caring for the Garden.

He was surprised to see a blond-haired figure sitting in one of the plush chairs, his grey trench coat thrown casually over his back. The figure caught his eyes for a moment, then returned to looking at the floor.

'S....Seifer?' Squall stammered. Seifer looked back up at him, giving him a weak smile before looking back at the ground again.

'Squall.' Came the reply. 'Long time no see.'

Squall blinked. Seifer had changed since Squall had last seen him. The ambitious fire that used to burn in his eyes had all but gone out, and Squall could see fine lines around his mouth and eyes. The once-blond hair now was specked with grey.

'What are you doing here?' Squall blurted the first question that came into his mind, a welter of emotions rising in his mind.

Seifer looked at him fully, smiling again. 'I've decided to try enrolling as a SeeD again. I've had enough of travelling, and I'm not welcome anywhere else, despite what you told the world.'

Squall blinked, the slight blush fading. Then he noticed Cid and Quistis sitting in the other chairs, and his eyes flicked to them.

'It's up to you, Squall.' Cid held up his hands. 'Are you willing to give him another chance?'

Squall looked back at Seifer, and he was slightly surprised to see that he had a slight flush to his cheeks too. Then Squall looked into his eyes. He could easily see the pain and guilt that warred in Seifer's mind, mixed along with hope and acceptance of what ever fate Squall dealt out to him.

Squall shook his head slightly, and the light in Seifer's eyes died for a couple of seconds. Squall pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

'Yes, but on one condition.' Seifer smiled, and nodded. 'No bullying like last time. You have two chances. Blow them and you're out.'

Seifer jumped up out of his chair and grabbed Squall's hand, pumping it.

'Thank you Commander. Thank you. I promise, no trouble. I just want to be SeeD. It's more then I deserve.'

Seifer grabbed his coat and grinned stupidly at Quistis. 'See ya later, Instructor!' Then Seifer composed himself and saluted Squall. 'Thank you again, sir.'

Squall blinked, taken aback for a moment. 'Just call me Squall.'

Seifer grinned and walked calmly out of the doors. As soon as the doors behind him had shut, however, the occupants of the room could hear his muffled 'BOORAH!!'.

Quistis smiled slightly and shook her head. 'I hope you know what you're doing, Squall.'

Squall nodded, his eyes fixed on the doors. 'So do I, Quistis. So do I.'

Seifer walked to the new dorm that Cid had provided before calling up Squall and threw his coat and gunblade onto the bed. Sure, it was a small cadet's room, but it was better then he deserved.

He sat down on the bed, his blue eyes serious and contemplative as his thoughts drifted to Squall. He hadn't really changed since when they'd last seen each other. His eyes had, however. They were haunted slightly, but they'd locked straight onto Seifer's when he'd come into the room.

Seifer shook his head. Oh no. It's been too long now. And yet....

Seifer had come to terms with his sexuality the hard way, after finding out that his supposed 'girlfriend' didn't turn him on at all. Seifer shuddered slightly, shying away from the memory.

And yet....Seifer thought he'd seen something in Squall's eyes, the way they softened slightly when Squall's eyes met his and the look of wonder that made Seifer want to hug him so badly that it hurt. It had been all Seifer could do to keep himself in that chair when Squall had walked through the door.

Seifer chuckled to himself. After all they'd been through, Seifer still couldn't, or wouldn't get over Squall. The way he'd moved through all those battles had hurt Seifer badly when he couldn't control himself, and all the cuts, all the pain, all the bruises he'd caused Squall had almost killed him. And Squall had wondered why Seifer sometimes cried during a battle.

Seifer shut his mind against the memories, determined not to let them get to him over the next few years.

He was disturbed from his thoughts when a soft knock came from his door.

'Seifer? You in there?'

Squall. Ohshitohshitohshit. Oh shit. Breath, Seifer, breath.

Seifer swallowed a couple of times and opened the door.

Squall awarded him a small smile, his ice blue eyes that always reminded Seifer of Shiva's Diamond Dust shuttered down again. 

'Hi Squall. Sit down?'

Squall sat, looking a little nervous. Finally he sighed and looked Seifer in the eye.

'Look, I haven't got the Commander thing down yet. Thought I'd get that straight. Also, I'm prepared to help you with studies and such.'

Seifer almost burst out laughing at Squall's fidgity tone. He said the whole sentance in a rush, as if by pushing it out he could make it easier to speak to his old rival.

Nodding, Seifer smiled. 'Including the physical side of things?'

Squall nodded, grinning the first true grin Seifer had seen in a long time. 

'Hey! You smiled! That's the fir – the second time I have ever seen you smile, Ice Man!' Seifer pointed at a stunned Squall and laughed. Squall blinked, then laughed along with him.

'That's mostly due to Rinoa, though.'

Seifer's smile dropped a couple of notches. 'You two a couple?'

Squall shook his head. 'It would never...._could _never work out between us. The trouble is, I don't like her in that way. I like her as a friend, but....' Squall looked out the window, a faraway looking in his eyes. Seifer sat and listened, just reveling in studying Squall's perfect profile as he was silohetted against the light. 'Anyway, I've got my eye on someone else.'

Seifer looked at the floor and sighed. He knew it. 'Who?'

'My secret. C'mon. Let's go practice.'

Seifer nodded, grinning at Squall who grinned back. While Squall was devestatingly beautiful with his customary half-frown, he was god-like when he grinned. God, how Seifer wanted to kiss those lips!

Squall walked with Seifer down to the Training Area, talking about insignificant things. Not a lot of people knew that Seifer and Squall, although total opposites to each other, actually had always been on fairly good terms. Both were extremely competative, however, so people naturally assumed they were rivals. And both preferred it that way.

Squall glanced at his training partner and smiled slightly, looking ahead again. Seifer, although looking far older and more tired then when Squall had last seen him, was still beautiful. Even the scar that Squall had given him didn't so much subtract as add to his beauty. The tight tee-shirt that he wore showed that Seifer may have disappeared for a while but he certainly hadn't quit training. Squall gulped slightly and tore his eyes away from Seifer's chest, looking ahead again.

'So do you have anyone?' Squall asked. He saw Seifer's eyes dart swiftly from his own to the floor and he flushed slightly. Squall thought that Seifer looked cute when he blushed, then slapped himself mentally for thinking that. Seifer was _straight_, dammit!

'Did. We....ah....broke up rather violently.' And they had. Raijin did not like being dumped at all, especially by a guy.

Squall sighed slightly. 'Anyone I know?'

'Yes, actually. Someone you know fairly well.'

Squall nodded, but didn't pry any further, seeing it was a subject Seifer found painful. 'Got anyone in mind?'

Seifer blushed even harder and nodded.

'Who?'

'My secret.' He shot back at Squall, grinning. By this time, they'd reached their destination and Squall led Seifer to a clearing he had set aside specifically for training purposes. The two gunbladers faced each other, touching blades slightly. Then the fight began for real. Squall had learnt every trick of the trade, and it looked like Seifer had as well.

Both men were transfixed by the fight, and by the way each of them moved, Quistis could see. When she'd seen the two walk into the training room, where she so happened to be at the time, gunblades out, she of course followed them to make sure they didn't kill each other.

But now that Quistis was watching them watching each other, she realised that that was the last thing on both of the so-called 'rivals' minds. She shook her head, smiling slightly.

'Poor Rinoa.' She said softly.

Rinoa was sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Squall for their 'lunch date'. She sat drumming her fingers when she heard the door open and Squall's voice raised in laughter. Laughter? She hadn't heard Squall laugh for....in fact, she couldn't ever remember Squall laughing.

Then she heard another voice, one she recognised instantly, also raised in laughter.

Oh no. Not him.

Sure enough, Squall and Seifer walked through the door, supporting each other, and from all the bruises and scratches that adorned both fighters' faces, there was plenty reason why.

'I told you you should have waited, but nooo, you just pushed on through and almost break your leg!' Seifer laughed. Squall gave him a mock angry glare.

'Not my fault a tree was in the way, was it? You shouldn't have dodged!'

Both men laughed. Squall saw Rinoa and the two dragged themselves over to her. 

'Hey, Rin. Sorry I'm late. Had business to attend to.' Squall apologised as the two fighters sat down. Rinoa met his eyes with a steely gaze that had reduced many a grown man to tears, but not Squall.

'What's he doing here?' She hissed. Squall shot her a warning look.

'He's been accepted back into Garden. On my call, Rinoa.'

Rinoa raised an eyebrow and captured squall's hand in hers. 'Okay, Squally dear. If you say he's okay then he's okay.'

Seifer could see that Squall was uncomfortable with Rinoa, his blue eyes practically screaming for help. Which, fortunatly, came in the shape of Quistis.

'Squall, Zell needs you to demonstrate today in the training area. Seifer, I need to see you in my office, and then you can join Squall.'

Seifer almost grinned at the look of relief that flashed across Squall's face as he stood. 

'I'd better get practicing then.' He announced, grinning apologetically to Rinoa. Rinoa nodded, somewhat disappointed. 

Seifer walked behind the smaller Instructor, wondering what she was going to do. They turned into an office where Quistis motioned for him to sit. Seifer sat in the chair in front of the desk, a little apprehensive as Quistis sat on the other side.

'While you're here, Seifer, you need to stick to the rules this time. Here is a copy of them, and your timetable.' Seifer looked a little bewildered by all this information. 'If you need help, just ask the Commander. He'll be sure to help you.' Quistis leaned a little more over the desk, wrinkling her nose. 'How long has this been going on, Seifer?'

Seifer's head shot up, his face instantly going red. Cursing himself, he struggled to keep his voice steady.

'How long has what been going on, Instructor?'

Quistis smiled slightly, sitting back.

'You know very well what, Almansy. How long?'

Seifer looked at the floor. 'Since before I got this scar.' He murmered, touching it unconciously. He glanced up to see Quistis was smiling.

'Oh Seifer. What are we going to do with you?'

Seifer smiled weakly, shaking his head. 'How do you know, anyway?'

'I was watching you watching him, Seifer.'

Seifer grinned and shook his head, then sighed a little wistfully. 'It wouldn't work out. He's straight, and I'm....well, I guess I'm gay.'

Quistis looked Seifer in the eye, her face serious. 'I wouldn't bet on that, Seifer. I really wouldn't. Now go and help Squall.'

Seifer all but ran from the room, stopping himself outside to calm down and let his blush go. Quistis was far more perceptive then he gave her credit for. And what had she meant with that last comment? Seifer shook his head and walked to the training area.

The rest of the day went by fast for the SeeD and the cadet, and Squall was relaxing on his bed when he heard a soft knock at his door.

'Squall? Can I come in?'

Squall smiled slightly and opened the door for Quistis. She came in and sat down on his chair while Squall stayed lying down on the bed.

'So what's up, Quisty?'

Quisty. He hadn't called her that for years. He seemed a lot more relaxed now that Seifer was back. 'A lot of things are up. The sky is up, for instance.'

Squall grinned slightly at Quistis' bland humour. 'Seriously, why are you here? And don't give me the 'because God made us' routine.'

Quistis smiled. 'Actually, no. It's....er....something else. Seifer.'

Squall immediatly began to curse mentally as he felt his cheeks go red. Being around Ward for a while had broadened his swearing vocabulary quite immensly.

'What about him?'

Quistis put her hand up to her mouth to hide a giggle. 'You know what, Commander. I know you too well.'

Squall refused to meet her gaze. 'I guess you're right.'

'That's why you and Rinoa have never really gotten together, hmm? Because you've almost been waiting for Seifer for a while.'

Squall nodded.

'How long, Squall?'

'Since I got this scar.' He replied. 'And you know what makes it worse? I swear that Seifer kissed me while I was still out from that.'

Quistis smiled slightly. How typically Seiferish. 'He's a romantic at heart.'

Squall nodded. 'It wouldn't work. Y'know. I'm not straight, he is.'

Quistis almost burst out laughing. This was almost too good to be true!

'Not nesseccarily, Squall. Talk to him at some point. I believe Selphie's organizing yet another one of her Garden Festivals for the summer, due to happen in three weeks time. Think on it.'

With that, Quistis left Squall with his thoughts.

__

At the Garden Festival....

Squall stood, holding a glass of champagne, against a pillar in the quad on his own, listening to the rock band that was on at the moment. He had done as Quistis had said, and had decided to tell Seifer tonight after the festival. He only hoped that Seifer would be kind if....when he was rejected.

Rinoa came wandering over, her fifth glass of the bubbly wine in her hand.

'Do you want to dance, Squall?'

Squall glanced over to the clock on the wall. He'd asked Seifer to meet him in the secret place at five past midnight, and now it was midnight. He looked across to Rinoa. Ah what had he got to lose?

'Rinoa....I can't. I....I'm sorry. I don't love you in that way.' Rinoa looked down at the floor, her eyes filling up. 'I....I'm gay, Rinoa. I'm sorry.' 

Rinoa looked back up at him, a relieved smile playing through her tears. 'That's better for me then you loving another woman. Thank you for telling me the truth, Squall.' Rinoa gave him a hug, whispering in his ear, 'You go get him, Squall. All he wants is you to ask him.'

Squall smiled at her, a dazzling smile that made Rinoa's whole night. Forgetting the champagne, Squall clapped her on both shoulders. 

'Thank you! Thank you so much!'

Squall ran all the way to the Training area, stopping just outside it to catch his breath and to calm down. Jogging through the centre, he casually glanced around to check no-one was watching him before slipping through the door. 

The Place was empty, apart from one solitary figure leaning on the railings. His form was outlined by the glow from the Garden, the odd firework highlighting his hair and features as he watched them. Squall came over and leant on the railing next to him.

Seifer sighed. 'Beautiful, aren't they.' 

Squall nodded, stealing a glance to the other man. His features made Squall melt. Mustering up his courage, he spoke.

'Seifer....'

Seifer turned towards him, his eyes trying to read the other's face in the dark. Squall looked out towards the Garden, then back towards Seifer.

'Seifer....I....I don't know how to say this....'

Seifer nodded for him to just say it.

'I....I love you.'

The total change in Seifer's whole attitude was amazing. His whole face lit up like one of the fireworks dancing in the sky as he half reached towards Squall as if to test if it was a dream. Squall caught the hand in mid journey.

'Y-you mean it? You do?'

Squall nodded. 'If you don't feel the sa-mmph.'

Seifer had shut him up very decisively with a kiss – the kiss he'd been dreaming of for god knows how long – and he felt Squall wrap his arms around Seifer's shoulders. Seifer wrapped his around the slightly smaller man's waist, and as the two broke apart, a huge firework went off at that moment. Seifer and Squall watched the rest of the display in silence, arms wrapped around each other, happy just with each other's company. 

__

~ Fin ~

Or is it....

__

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own FFVIII. This is my first ever yaoi fic so please don't flame! Thanks!

This is also the first part of a part series made up with short stories, all of which will consist of one chapter....

Hint for **Lion's Pride: **Squall and Seifer get a shock, and there are depts to pay....and, of course, PAIRINGS GALORE!!!!!!!!!!

See ya!!!****


End file.
